


Fanart: Mage Merlin and King Arthur

by delusionsinc (ofthestars)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cloak-pulling, Fanart, Gen, High Fantasy, Hooded Merlin, M/M, Mixed Media, Smitten King Arthur, The Emrys Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin looking unabashedly magic and Arthur being utterly captivated in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Mage Merlin and King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on: [**tumblr**](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com/post/73737698633/arthur-merlin-bbc-merlin-high-res-1-2-da) || [**dA**](http://hanesihiko.deviantart.com/art/BBC-Merlin-Mage-Merlin-and-King-Arthur-427761044) || Higher-res [**here**](http://orig11.deviantart.net/f225/f/2015/265/c/4/bbc_merlin__mage_merlin_and_king_arthur_by_hanesihiko-d72oej8.jpg)  
>  \---
> 
> Pfffhhh. /flings self off the battlements 
> 
> Yes, Arthur is pulling at Merlin's cloak. Bad Arthur. That's not how you seduce pretty warlocks to be your court sorcerer.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a fantasy AU because of the outfits. Originally intended this to be accompanied by some (possibly very corny) overly dramatic epic-fantasy type of lines but that’s probably a terrible idea, idk. I couldn't come up with anything anyway. Feel free to imagine the exchange. Maybe Arthur thinks he’s really suave at this flirting thing but he really isn’t. ;)
> 
> I have nothing more to say to this (my whinges are already on the tumblr art post so...) other than I am cheesy. I am **made** of cheese. The cheesiest of cheese. This is my final re-post of old art. I have officially run out (of things I'm comfortable putting on here, at least). ^^; 
> 
> *back to hiding*
> 
> Thank you for looking! <3


End file.
